injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Arkham Knight
Arkham Knight Batman is arguably the strongest overall character in Injustice mobile. With his extremely high and balanced base stats (highest total, tied 2nd highest damage, tied 3rd highest health), as well as having a powerful and versatile passive, this version of Batman fit with his own staple image in the Arkham trilogy. Currently, he can only be obtained in the Arkham Pack. He is considered to be the rarest drop from the pack at a drop rate of ~9%, or a ~24.5% chance to get at least one copy of him from a pack. IMG_1842.PNG|Upon engaging with the opponent for the first time, Batman can pick 2 out of 6 powerups for himself! IMG_1845.PNG|Another possible choice to pick! Strategy Basic attacks Passive Upon first entering the match, Batman can pick 2 buffs (out of 6 total) to battle against his opponent. This cannot be delayed or chosen at another time, so do it before he gets one bar of power while tagged out to avoid losing power if going for the power buff. If no action is taken, two random buff will be received. Clockwise from top left: *'Crit Immunity' (Batsuit icon): Batman will only be immune to CRIT damage for a short time. *'Drain Immunity' (Lightning target): Immunity to power drain effects, including those from Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. *'SP1 Damage Buff' (Batarang): Increases the base damage of his SP1 by 66.7% (diminishes to 33.3% at max damage). *'Crit Damage Buff' (W target): Batman does 25% more damage on Crit attacks. *'Power Added' (Batman and Lightning): Gives Batman 2 bars of power instantly. Because he technically doesn't start the match with two bars, instead generating them immediately after the match starts, it bypasses the 2-bar cap, giving him access to a Super at the start of the match if equipped with it or while teamed with Batgirl/Prime. Militarized Batmobile will further boost his power and can allow him to finish off the opponent quicker. *'DOT Immunity' (Cross): Batman is immune to Damage over Time. He is virtually immune to characters that are know to deal Damage-Over-time on their specials (both 1 and 2, in this case). This is a strong "defense" against characters that deals DOT such as Lobo/Bounty Hunter, The Joker (except for Killing Joke since he doesn't deals any DOT), Wonder Woman/600's 2nd special, and can withstand even Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X's SP2. It will not, however, work against Radiation. All buffs have a visual effect when activated: *'Crit Immunity': Utility belt glows blue, blue hexagons swirl around the torso. *'Drain Immunity': Red glowing ring above belt, followed by gold ring flaring around the feet. *'SP1 Damage Buff': Utility belt glows blue, eyes glow white. *'Crit Damage Buff': A small flash at the cowl, red glowing ring above belt, eyes glow white. *'Power Added': Gold ring flares around the feet followed by blue hexagons swirling around the torso. *'DoT Immunity': Red hexagons around the torso, followed by the same gold ring effect as above. The buffs do not show a pop-up text if Batman is on the opponent's team, but they do show the visual effects. When multiple buffs are selected, only part of the effect may appear. For example, choosing crit and drain immunity may lead to the blue glow of the utility belt and the gold ring effect not to be displayed. If the opponent starts the match with power bars (e.g. from Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar, Batgirl/Prime or Batman/Arkham Origins passive), it is possible for them to initiate a special while you are selecting a buff - the text of the special will pop up, but they don't actually start doing the special; even after you finish buff selection, there will be a few seconds when they are invulnerable and you cannot use a special before they finally start using their special. Specials Arkham Knight Batman's Explosive Batarangs are much faster than others (thus harder to block), while having 8 hits instead of 1 or 2 hits, synergizing better with his own gear's disable on sp1, making him a deadly opponent to play against on Online Battles. Additionally, it can be used immediately after a heavy basic combo to prevent his opponent from blocking. While his s2 does multiple hits (4 if the first hit was unblocked, 2 otherwise), the vast majority of the damage is in the last hit, which can be useful when facing Raven/Prime. Arkham teammates Arkham Knight characters do not interact with Harley Quinn/Arkham, The Joker/Arkham Origins and Bane/Arkham Origins's Arkham teammate passives. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Batman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Arkham Assault has two different animations. When the opponent doesn't block, it appears to be visually based on Batman's Aerial Attack in the Batman: Arkham series, in which Batman runs on top of his opponent and smashes down, while the opponent does block (or if the first hit misses), it is a ground roundhouse kick. *His Super Move features his Batmobile from the Arkham trilogy. *Arkham Knight Batman's Explosive Batarang does 8 hits, the most out of all special 1s. This record was previously held by Static's Taser Trap at 7 hits. Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Arkham Knight characters Category:Immune to Power Drain Category:Immune to CRIT Category:Immune to DOT Category:Characters based on other media Category:Arkham characters Category:Packs-exclusive characters Category:Justice League Characters